Memory Alpha:Category suggestions
---- In-universe categories Brain A subcat to Category:Anatomy with all the anatomical parts of the brain as well as things like neurotransmitters etc. There is a list on the brain page to start this category. :I like the idea, but is that the best name for it? How about "Nervous system"? --LauraCC (talk) 15:56, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::"Brain anatomy" seems like the obvious term for what you seem to want to be doing. I too think that "brain" is a bit too vague: it seems like the proposed category would be intended for brain components, but if it's just called "brain" people might not get that and put things like "lobotomy", "cranial implant" or "aneurysm" in it. Otherwise, Support. -- Capricorn (talk) 08:17, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :I suppose if there are enough that fall into such a category, we could add "neurological conditions" as well. --LauraCC (talk) 18:29, December 22, 2016 (UTC) :And a neurotransmitter isn't anatomy, it's a chemical. So that wouldn't go in a "brain anatomy" category. --LauraCC (talk) 20:52, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :So this or nervous system? --LauraCC (talk) 18:38, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Subspace communication To replace Template:Subspace, unless it could be edited into "technology" and "types of communications" sections. --LauraCC (talk) 19:39, February 1, 2017 (UTC) category=Subspace category=communications technology --LauraCC (talk) 19:46, February 1, 2017 (UTC) I've left off sortkeying some of the ones in category "subspace" that I recognize as communication related until the category idea is rejected or accepted. --LauraCC (talk) 17:19, February 2, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not exactly clear on why it needs replaced, unless we're on a mission to eliminate all of these navigational-type templates. I wouldn't be opposed to a category of "Subspace communications" for these articles as a sub-cat of "Communications technology", but I don't really know that it's necessary. I'd like to hear some other opinions. -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:40, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Those that are more like a diagram/table and less like a long list, such as Template:Enterprise conn officers are fine. My problem with the subspace communications one is that it's not organized like that. It's just an alphabetical list. --LauraCC (talk) 20:46, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :That's exactly what it is, an alphabetical list linking articles in two distinct categories: "Subspace" and "Communications technology". It *has* grown longer over time from when it was first implemented, though, so it *may* be time to retire it in favor of another approach. Anyone else? -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:14, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Support. - 12:35, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Eating establishments There sure are an awful lot of restaurants and bars in the DS9 establishments and Earth establishments categories. --LauraCC (talk) 20:05, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :Support the idea but Oppose about the name. Any better category name? Tom (talk) 12:01, May 7, 2017 (UTC) My first instinct is "Restaurants"...but what about the jumja stick kiosk? --LauraCC (talk) 16:36, May 9, 2017 (UTC) ::If you add hotels then that's , I suppose. Can't imagine the people in Star Trek ever using that term though. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:50, May 10, 2017 (UTC) :::An "eatery" is any "informal" place to eat, while a "dining establishment" is any place you can eat dinner, and generally implies a "fine" in front of it when compared to the low end of what eatery covers. Since this category is clearly not going to replace the above mentioned categories, and one can only assume it would be in the establishments category, I don't think we need to overthink this and create multiple categories based on the minutia of the many, many terms used for "place where you can buy ready to eat things for your food hole" in the English language. While I'm pretty opposed to the "eating" option, any of the other ones would be fine whenever someone gets around to doing the actual work for the suggester. - 08:12, May 10, 2017 (UTC) "Culinary establishments"? --LauraCC (talk) 19:42, June 22, 2017 (UTC) :::: Though I haven't seen the complete list of what is proposed to go in this category, but "restaurant" applies to every example listed thus far. By definition a restaurant (and by default an "eatery") is simply: "a business establishment where meals or refreshments may be procured", and as such a "bar", a "food kiosk", a "café", "Ten Forward", and the "Replimat" are all types of restaurants. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 19:03, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Communication In reviewing how things are organized with Category:Literature, then looking at the larger picture, "Literature" (if not "Category:Arts as a whole) should be under the non-existent category "Communication" umbrella of Category:Culture, as Category:Linguistics, Category:Languages, Category:Alerts, Category:Communications technology (which would need to be reorganized, as a result) are all forms of or related to "Communication", yet none coincide with each other directly. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 14:32, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :I suppose. Can you think of anything that would fall under "Communication" and not any of those then-sub-categories? --LauraCC (talk) 16:50, May 19, 2017 (UTC) :Just saw communing and small talk, which is not communications technology itself but a process enabled by technology. Would that be one example? --LauraCC (talk) 17:03, July 5, 2017 (UTC) :Facial expression. --LauraCC (talk) 15:57, October 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Assuming this goes in Culture, as oppose to Culture going in it, and that Arts isn't going in wholesale, support. - 17:51, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :Also include Vulcan mind meld, and possibly bedside manner. --LauraCC (talk) 17:56, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Botany Subcat of biology for specifically plant-related biological topics. "Plants" would then be a subcat of that. Things like would stay under biology. --LauraCC (talk) 19:04, June 29, 2017 (UTC) *Arboretum *Garden *Plant *Botany *Botanical pathology *Vegetable *Flower *Agriculture *Seed *Pollen *Pollination *Root *Sap etc... --LauraCC (talk) 17:49, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Fees and payments Subcat of "Economics" dealing with types of fees and charges for various things. * Admission fee * Bar bill * Commission (economics) * Fee * Finder's fee * Fine * Handling fee * Impound fee * Membership fee * Pension * Percentage * Refund * Reparations * Research grant * Retainer * Reward * Royalty * Scholarship * Stipend * Storage fee * Surcharge * Tariff * Tax * Tip * Toll * Transit subsidy * Tuition * Wage subsidy --LauraCC (talk) 19:34, July 7, 2017 (UTC) :Surprised at the amount of fees we have... yeah this could work. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:14, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Many of these were formerly red links until I created them...--LauraCC (talk) 19:16, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Borg spatial designations Subcat of "Regions" and "Borg". There are a heaping helping of grids listed on the page. --LauraCC (talk) 16:41, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Philosophers As per the list on the Philosophy page. --LauraCC (talk) 17:30, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Millennium Gate personnel For all the names mentioned on the Millennium Gate poster, Shannon O'Donnel, Gerald Moss, etc. --LauraCC (talk) 17:54, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Production POV categories Reference book series It would become a subcategory of Category:Reference books, and, perhaps, Category:Novel series. Candidates would be: * These Are the Voyages: TOS * To Boldly Go: Rare Photos from the TOS Soundstage * The Best of Star Trek (Titan) Cezary Kluczyński (talk) 16:37, June 17, 2017 (UTC) :This is logical enough, but you're not really making a case regarding why this is needed/would be an improvement. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:00, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Reference books are different from reference book series the same way comics are different from comic series. While a reference book is a physical thing with ISBN, reference book series is more of a concept, not physical thing. It is also logical to have reference book series category, because there is already comic series category and novel series category. Cezary Kluczyński (talk) 07:37, June 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Can the silence be threated as no opposition, and category can be created? I'm not really sure if Capricorn's comment was an opposition or not. Cezary Kluczyński (talk) 17:43, June 26, 2017 (UTC) :It was just a request for a more in depth explanation as to the why, didn't state approval or disapproval. What I meant to say though was that categories exist for convenience and navigation, they're not there just because you can think it up or some other category also works that way. In other words, is this needed? Are there issues with the current approach that need solving? -- Capricorn (talk) 21:23, July 10, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry if my explanation is not enough. I cannot offer any other explanation on why this is needed. Cezary Kluczyński (talk) 17:06, July 27, 2017 (UTC) ::I recently ran into the problem of categorizing the Star Trek Crosswords series. Maybe something similar to Category:Star Trek literature could be created - Category:Star Trek literature series instead for now, for non-novels. The books are currently listed in Category:Games now, but they're technically lit, too, being books (and not merely rule guides to board games, say). --LauraCC (talk) 15:09, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Star Trek short story authors For all of the authors who have ever contributed a Star Trek short story to an anthology, particularly to the SNW anthologies (many of whom don't have pages yet), many of whom have never written a full-length novel, and some of whom that have. Subcat of "Star Trek authors". --LauraCC (talk) 20:35, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Audiobook performers For all those, who have narrated / performed in a Star Trek audiobook. It's not just narrators because there are audiobooks like Cacophony with several different voice actors. Plus a page similar to Star Trek games performers. Kennelly (talk) 17:51, November 14, 2017 (UTC) :That makes a lot of sense. --LauraCC (talk) 17:52, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Unreleased novels There is Category:Unreleased video games, so I think a similar cat for unreleased novels as subcat of Category:Novels would make sense. The first that come to mind are those alternate reality novels which got cancelled, but I think there are a few more. Kennelly (talk) 15:35, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Maintenance categories